A Reveal of Many
by Ladybug Lover
Summary: Marichat! Marinette is having a normal Tuesday. But when an unexpected cat shows up and "Chats," this world may go upside-down. Rated K for kissing! (My first story!{If you want to be a beta for this plz contact me! Thanks!}) OMG IM SO SRY FOR THE LOOOOOONG WAIT


**AN: Hiiiiii this is my first fanfic! Yay! I'm so happy! Hope you like this, please review and follow if possible! Hope you like it! –Ladybug Lover (you can call me LB Luv)**

Remember, this is Marichat! 

Marinette HATES Tuesdays. Tuesdays are the shortest, and the worst. Ivan's akuma had been on a Tuesday. Most akuma attacks are on Tuesdays. And the times that there are akuma attacks on Monday, she ends up staying up late and being late to class, or even missing class. On Tuesdays Alya practically drags her to look for Ladybug, and she could barely get out of it. And to top it all off, Marinette get nightmares on Tuesdays. Yup, Tuesdays.

Now, today Alya had decided to follow (more like find!) Ladybug and Marinette had somehow gotten out of this. She was halfway home when a certain cat came down to follow her. He stayed in the shadows, but she could still see him.

"Hey Kitty. Whatcha doing? "

Marinette was staring forward as she said this, so she heard a clang of trash cans.

"Now you really can't say you're not an ally cat." She giggled as his large grin appeared from outside the trash can.

"Well, _Purrr_ incess, I'm not looking for lunch! Where are you going?"

"Home," Marinette answered, but she definitely wasn't going to let down the fact that Chat was following her. "Were you following me?" She cocked her head, and-hands on her hips- she looked him dead in the eye.

Chat Noir looked down and rubbed his back. "I, um, wanted to….make sure…you were ok? Yah! That's it! Are you ok?"

An amused glare came from Marinette; she wanted to see where this was going. What did Chat really want, anyways?

 **(I was going to stop here, but that's too short. ;-))**

"What's the real reason?" Chat didn't answer, for he had clambered out of the trash and ran away. _Hmm,_ thought Marinette. _What was he up to?_

A few blocks down, Mari **(I'm so lazy** **J** **T.T)** got home. She ran up to her room and tripped up the stairs, but even so she forgot about the pain. She really wanted to design after she finished being Ladybug, so she got to patrol early.

Ladybug looked around. She saw a black cat figure bounding her way. She squinted and saw why he was bounding.

 ** _Flashback to Isabella's Point of View_**

She looked around. Isabella grabbed another sheet of notebook paper from her nearly empty stack, and sketched a tiger. It took her a whole class period to finish, and she didn't hear the bell.

 _Thomp, click. Thomp, click._

Someone was coming, and they were wearing heels, so it was most likely the teacher. Isabella didn't worry, the teacher -Mrs. Holmes- loved her, and she liked to draw herself. Anyways, this period was lunch.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry, but I can't have you drawing and missing out on what I was going to say. I should take the paper away… "

Nothing came from Isabella; she was too involved in her work. She loved tigers.

"Isabella?"

Still nothing.

"Isabella? Hello?"

Mrs. Holmes snatched her drawing and threw it in the trash. "Isabella, you can't ignore me! Now go to detention! After that every day I'll be looking through your backpack and taking all the drawing supplies! "

A surprised Isabella looked up and ran from the class. She didn't go to detention, though. She ran to the end of school, and started crying.

"There there, my little girl. You don't deserve to have your beautiful drawings thrown away! Come, be on my side. All you need is to say yes to my deal, _Tiger_."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

 ** _Back to Marinette_**

There were tigers chasing him. **(If your confused look up back to the other Marinette then skip the Isabella stuff** **J** **)**

 **I would looooooooove to have reviews and favorites and stuff! Thanks! Hey, but wait, review**

 **and it will be put into account, and your name will show up on the next chapter! Favorite and something even better! Thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! Also sorry if that was short. I'll try to do longer next time.**

 **-LB Luv**

 ** _LOOK DOWN_**


End file.
